memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ground Zero/Chapter Two
The Valiant is next to the asteroid field housing the Talaxian colony that Neelix lives at with his people, at the main hallway the away team led by Colonel Tyson over the objections of Commander Keller when Typhuss looks at the Talaxian Council. The Malon are giving you trouble we can help you says Typhuss as he looks at the Talaxian council as Kira stands next to him. The Council looks at him and Colonel Tyson. We tried to talk to them about them dumping their trash around us but they won't listen we've tried to fight back but they keep using some sort of torpedoes that cripple our ships the main chancellor says as he looks at both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at them. We will talk to them and we will protect you, I'm a former crewmember of the USS Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at the Talaxian. Then the com activates. Valiant to away team Commander Keller says over the com. Colonel Tyson taps his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Sir sensors are picking up a Malon vessel heading our way Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss looks at Will. Damn it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. I'll head back to the Valiant and talk them down while you handle things here all right Will says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss agrees and warns him about the Malon. All right, the Malon are not a nice race be careful Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle and nods and beams back to the Valiant. The Malon ship approaches the Valiant and the asteroid field. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the klaxon sounds and the crew are at their battle stations and Colonel Tyson walks onto the bridge and sits in his chair after Commander Keller gets up from the center chair and sits at his console, Colonel Tyson turns to Ensign Devon. Ensign open a channel to the Malon ship Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Ensign Devon looks at his console and reports. Channel open their responding Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console and then at Colonel Tyson. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Malon vessel. I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant, I'm representing the United Federation of Planets Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. I'm Controller Vrelk eighth gradient of Malon export vessel you're trespassing on our waste area and I request that you leave at once or we'll open fire on your ship Vrelk says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. Sorry we're here at the request of the Talaxian government this is their home and we're not going to let you destroy it with your waste, so I suggest that you leave and tell your government that anything touched by the Federation starship Voyager is off limits Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the screen and Vrelk gets mad and cuts the transmission as the viewer shows the Malon vessel at full stop. Commander Keller looks at the Colonel. He sure is a chatty fellow Commander Keller says as he looks at the viewer then at Colonel Tyson. Will looks at him. Yeah but we know something is up Jack you've got the bridge I'm heading back to the colony Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Commander Keller. But before he left the ship shook really hard and sparks erupt from the ceiling as a crewmen falls to the floor as coolant vents from the ceiling. Damage report Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his senior staff. Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Shields down to 89% it looks like they knocked our transporters offline Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. Then the viewer changes to Neelix's house where Admiral Kira, Vedek Kira and Neelix are at as Admiral Kira speaks. Report Colonel says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Will looks at the viewer. Well we talked to the Captain of the Malon vessel and it turns out its some man named Vrelk Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Kira looks confused about that. Vrelk? Kira asked confused. Typhuss explains who he is to Kira. He's a Malon I met 15 years ago, he tried to steal our multispatial probe after the first Malon ship was destroyed by a gas giant says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Will looks at the main viewer. He open fire on us and knocked our transporters out Lieutenant Gomez is working on them right now Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss speaks. I see, Kira and I are fine down here says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Will looks at the viewer. Are you sure? Will says as he looks at the viewer. I'm sure says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Will looks at the viewer. All right then sir we'll remain on station Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss looks at Neelix and Kira then speaks. All right, Admiral Kira out says Typhuss on the viewscreen as the transmission ends. Commander Keller looks at the Colonel. The wait and see approach Commander Keller says as he looks at the Colonel. Colonel Tyson nods at him. In the asteroid of the Talaxian colony Typhuss walks through the cooridors of the colony and sees how much the Talaxian people have come through making this asteroid their home since the last time he was here, when he sees Neelix. Neelix, your people have made this asteroid their home says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. Neelix looks at him. Yes we've have Typhuss I mean when we first stumbled across this place they didn't have long range coms but after showing them how to make it, I've managed to remain in contact with Admiral Janeway and most of the former Voyager crew Neelix says as he looks at him. Typhuss then feels the colony shake hard as he tapped his combadge. Kira to Valiant, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. The Malon are firing their torpedoes into the field their blasting their way through to the colony Colonel Tyson says over Typhuss's combadge. Neelix looks at the console and it shows the shield power going down. Shields are at 65% and dropping the debris must be draining the shield Neelix says as he looks at the screen then at Typhuss. Kira is helping the elderly Talaxians out of the way of the rocks falling and taking them to the safe area as Typhuss carries a Talaxian child to the area and sees Kira far back with Dexa as Typhuss tries to get to her a huge shower of sparks erupt and a bunch of rocks fall into the door way as Typhuss looks at the rocks in his path trying to get Kira to hear him. Kira can you hear me says Typhuss as he looks at the rocks. Nothing comes from the otherside. On the bridge of the Valiant the crew sees the smoke and pieces of rock flying away from the asteroid as the shields flicker as the Malon freighter flies by shooting at the asteroid causing more and more damage, as Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer then turns to Lieutenant Sinclair. Charge the quantum phasers and load the torpedo launchers we're going in Colonel Tyson says as he sat in the chair. The crew answers his orders as the klaxons sound.